wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Otto Knight
London, England, United Kingdom|resides = London, England, United Kingdom|family = Erick Knight(Father) Bellum(Mother) August Knight(Brother) Raymond Knight(Brother) Sidney Knight(Sister) Sterling Knight(Cousin) |height = 5′ 7″|weight = 178lbs|billed = London, England, United Kingdom|trainer = Knightmare Dome Erick Knight August Knight Bellum}}Otto Jackson Knight (Born September 7th, 1990) is a 3rd Generation British Professional Wrestler; who is best known as the smooth talking, ladies man of The Knightmare Dome and the Knight Family. Currently, Knight is signed to New Kingdom Championship Wrestling (NKCW), reigning as the NKCW Heavyweight Champion. Early Years Knight was born and raised in London, England, UK in 1990 He is the second oldest son out of the four children born to Erick Knight and his wife, Isabella 'Bellum' Knight (nee Watson). Growing up, Knight looked up to his older brothers, August and Raymond. He always wanted to follow in the footsteps as well but didn't start training till his junior year at Kingsbury High School. While attending Kingsbury, Knight was on the Caption of the Rugby Team; earning himself a scholarship for his time on the field. Another thing he earned from the rugby field was the love of the ladies. Once graduated from Kingsbury, Knight did a few classes at University of East London to study psychology but after the first semester, he quickly dropped out to join his brother in Big Smoke Wrestling Association (BSWA); an Indie wrestling company that was located in London, England, UK. UK Indie Scene: Big Smoke Wrestling Association During his time in Big Smoke Wrestling Association (BSWA); Knight triumphantly captured the BSWA championship off his older brother in 2009 after only being in the company for two months. After winning the Championship, the feud of Knight vs Knight became the Center Entertainment piece of the company. The two brothers went to war for years against one another for the Championship till August Knight left in 2013, after the birth of his son. Once his brother left, Knight was pushed out of the title scene due to the 'lack of commitment' he gave to the company. In 2014, Knight left BSWA and wrestling all together to finish his degree in psychology. The Return: New Kingdom Championship Wrestling In 2017, Knight decided to return to the wrestling ring along side with his siblings: Raymond and Sidney Knight as the Knight Dynasty. At the time, All three of them signed to the company New Kingdom Championship Wrestling (NKCW). He debuted in NKCW before the others, playing a persona of a ladies man which basically himself outside of the ring. After a few matches in NKCW, Knight was injured at a house show, ripping his shoulder muscle but returned in February to begin feuding with the Champion at the time: William St. Rowe. Currently, he is the NKCW Heavyweight Champion after defeating St. Rowe in an 60 minute 'British Styled' Iron Man match back in March. Personal Life Knight still resides in London, England. Knight has a degree in psychology from University of East London. Outside of the ring; Knight is very close with his older brother August and is the Godfather of his son: Jasper. Sadly, He has a bad relationship with his brother Raymond and only talks to him when it concerns Sidney. Like his older brother, Otto loves the look of Tattoos, his favorite one being the Owl on his right ankle. In Wrestling Finishers * The Knight's Cross (Bridging Fujiwara Armbar---''The Knight trademark move'') * Raining Talons ''(Backbreaker rack dropped into a double knee backbreaker) * ''Nightshade Fury (Inverted crucifix transitioned into a sitout side powerslam) Signatures * Light The Wick ''(Knee smash to a kneeling opponent) * ''Knight's Lady Luck (Fireman's carry neckbreaker) * Multiple kick variations ** Missile drop ** Rope-assisted enzuigiri ** The Knight's'' ''Shield Kick (Feint superkick, followed by a second to the knee, with theatrics) ** Super while standing on the apron to an opponent stood on the arena floor ** Running single leg drop ** Jumping high kick * Vintage Knight (Inverted headlock backbreaker---''Adopted from August Knight'') Nicknames * The Handsome Devil of NKCW * Prince Charming in Wrestling Boots * The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Managers * n/a Wrestlers managed * Sidney Knight Theme Songs * "The Hard Sell" by Coheed and Cambria (Used in BSWA---2009-2011) * "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake (Mr FijiWiji Remix) (Used in BSWA---2011-2013; Again/Currently used in NKCW--2017) * "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes (Glitch Mob Remix) (Used in BSWA---2013) Championships And Accomplishments Big Smoke Wrestling Association * BSWA Champion (2x) New Kingdom Championship Wrestling * NKCW Heavyweight Champion (1x, current)